Sobre gustos no hay nada escrito
by Dani Cookie
Summary: Kakashi, ¿Siente algo por su alumna Sakura? Y esta ¿Siente algo por su Sensei? Pequeño mini fic -más bien drubble- KakaSaku. Sí, soy mala para los summary D: aún así espero que entres y veas que tal...


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de **Naruto** le pertenecen al gran **Masashi Kishimoto.**

Disfruten la mini historia :D

Como siempre, Kakashi leía su libro favorito, como siempre, los de la colección "Icha Icha".

_"Jm...¿Por qué Kakashi Sensei está todo el día con ese libro?"_ Pensó Sakura, que venía con medicinas, y lo vio sentado en una roca, leyendo con cara de pervertido.

-¿Kakashi...Sensei?

-¡Ah! ¡Sakura! No me di cuenta de que estabas -dijo el hombre de cabello gris con una gota en la cabeza al estilo anime.

-Últimamente está muy pendiente de su libro -dijo Sakura cruzándose de brazos – Ya ni siquiera lo veo como antes.

-¿Jm? Yo sigo igual que antes. No cambie nada, ¿Por qué dices eso, Sakura?

-No lo sé. No pasa tanto tiempo conmigo...Eh, es decir, con Naruto sí, porque lo entrena a veces, pero yo me siento un poco...dejada de lado...

-Ah, ¿Estás celosa? -dijo Kakashi sonriendo con "los ojos".

-¡No! ¡Yo...! -dijo apenas Sakura, moviendo los brazos sonrojada.

De pronto Kakashi cerró el libro, se levantó de la roca y se acercó al oído de Sakura.

-Tú sabes...que nunca te voy a dejar de lado -dijo Kakashi con cierto tono sensual.

-Pero...

-Porque eres mi alumna -dijo Kakashi apartándose mientras sonreía.

-¡Ah! Sí, claro, por eso...

-Y que te quede claro, que yo no cambié en nada, Sakura. Después de todo, mis sentimientos siguen siendo los mismos hacia ti como hace 3 años. O tal vez no...

Sakura no respondió, solo tragó un poco de saliva.

-Ok, me voy. Nos vemos, saludame a Naruto -dijo el peliblanco sonriendo una vez más mientras desaparecía en una nube de humo.

Ahora Sakura estaba completamente roja. Pero ¿Por qué se ponía así? Kakashi no había insinuado nada... ¿O sí?

-Kakashi...Sensei... -repitió avergonzada, y negó con la cabeza mientras se iba corriendo.

Mientras, desde una azotea, Kakashi observaba a la chica pelirosa correr.

**Días después...**

-...Y recuerdo cuando quisimos ver su rostro, ¡Nunca lo pudimos lograr! -decía Naruto riendo.

-Cierto -confirmó Sakura.

-Mejor me voy, Sakura Chan, Kakashi Sensei. Tengo que entrenar con Yamato Taicho, y estando aquí, en Ichiraku Ramen, no haré mucho -dijo Naruto poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza mientras sonreía.

-Está bien, adiós, Naruto -respondió el peliblanco viendo como Naruto se alejaba del lugar.

-Yo también me voy, ¡Nos vemos, Kakashi Sensei! -dijo Sakura levantándose de su asiento.

Todavía se sentía avergonzada desde lo de la última vez que lo había visto.

Sin advertirlo, Kakashi tomó su mano.

-Kakashi Sensei... -dijo la pelirosa mirando la mano de su Sensei, que sujetaba la suya.

-Mejor sígueme -dijo levantándose, sin mirarla, soltando su mano y caminando hacia el lugar donde generalmente entrenaban.

-¿Kakashi Sensei?

**Un rato después...**

-Ahora sí, Sakura. Siempre quisiste ver mi rostro ¿Verdad?

-¡Sí, claro! -dijo Sakura ansiosa.

-Pues, la única forma de ver mi rostro, lamentablemente es...

-¿?

-...Besándome.

A Sakura le palpitó el corazón de pronto. ¿Besarlo? ¿Besar a Kakashi Sensei?

A pesar de que la chica se resistió un poco, Kakashi pudo tomarla por la cintura, sintiendo que era suya, de nadie más, que debía protegerla, cuidarla.

Mientras, con la mano derecha se sacaba la máscara, lentamente, e iba descubriendo su rostro.

Sakura sentía nerviosismo, sudaba, temblaba, una mezcla de sentimientos se apoderaban de ella en aquel momento.

-Kakashi...Sensei... -apenas pudo susurrar. Por fin había podido ver su rostro.

-Ahora que lo has visto, tengo que besarte.

Sin pensarlo, Kakashi acercó su rostro al de la pelirosa, sintiendo el perfume de su piel, de su cabello. Cerrando los ojos despacio, comenzó a rozar sus labios, hasta que besó suavemente su boca, mientras esta dejaba que lo hiciera, aún confundida.

_"Kakashi Sensei"_

Sus labios se tocaban, humedeciéndose mutuamente.

¿Lo que hacían estaba mal? Qué importaba, el momento era único para los dos. Ambos se sentían bien con ello.

No importaba la edad, las diferencias mutuas. Ambos querían compartir ese beso, y era lo único que importaba.

Ella comenzaba a dejarse llevar por su Sensei. Era el primer beso de Sakura...seguramente no el último que le diera su Sensei.

_"Sobre gustos no hay nada escrito"_ pensó Kakashi.

Bueno, aquí mi primer Fic KakaSaku. Espero que les haya gustado, y dejen algún review, saludos!


End file.
